Child of the Night - requested
by Egyptprncssxox
Summary: What if Heather had someone with her…like a brother figure when she was captured by Alvin or when she was looking answers for her missing father. Well, let's find out, shall we? Requested story by the core of justice.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello my fellow HTTYD fans, happy Halloween!**

 **So who has seen the newest trailer for HTTYD 3? I have and – little Hiccup is so adorable! Who agrees?! …Sorry off topic here…'cough'**

 **So someone gave me a story idea and I have thought about it and I've like it. So I tried to see if I can picture what he gave me and poof we got a story. It will be based only on the Heather episodes and a bit of the new movie HTTYD…I'll wait until I see it though.**

 **I'll continue if you guys like it. So base on your reviews, likes and views, then I will see if I am going to continue or not. Though if you guys want to know what happens if Heather had someone with her during her ordeals, then I will continue as well.**

 **More than Life: Extended, I'm currently working on it, but no promises when I am going to update it. Since I am waiting word when I am going to get a surgery to remove the tumors (not cancer) in my liver. During my wait, I will see if I am going to continue this story or not…(even though I am dying to know as well.) Enjoy!**

 **Summary: What if Heather had someone with her…like a brother figure when she was captured by Alvin or when she was looking answers for her missing father. Well, let's find out, shall we? Requested story by the core of justice.**

 **I don't own HTTYD or the characters. The OC belongs to the core of justice.**

A young dark skin boy with black hair and dull green eyes was sitting on a dark corner, chained to the wall. He was curled up trying to keep warm from the coldness of the ship below deck. The young child was crying out as not too long ago, a bunch of Romans attacked and killed all of his family before capturing all of the children.

He tried to run, he tried but there were too many and was captured with his friends and cousins.

The Romans have them separated and not sure what has happened to most of them, but he has a feeling that he would not going to see them again. The child looked up to see some unfamiliar Africans woman and children chained up to the wall or bounded from their arms and legs.

The young boy moved a bit, trying to get comfortable when two Roman soldiers came in.

"Can't believe the general got us lost!" shouted the Roman soldier.

"Aye, and now it's going to take us who knows how long to get back home. Hopefully we don't bump in to some bunch of smelly, barbaric Vikings and treasure hunting Pirates. No proper education those bunch of rats."

"Like this bunches of rats down here…"

The Roman laughed, "They'll learn their place – as slaves! Who knows how many of Lords and Ladies back home need help."

"Let's see if they can, Appius. It's going to be a waste if we picked up some brainless servants."

The child went deeper into his small corner, watching in fear as the Romans were kicking and beating the others before leaving. The child's lip twitched before hiding his face, crying his eyes out while trying to hide in his little corner.

Without realizing it, the child fell asleep but was woken up from fighting noises and metal clashes coming from the upper deck. He was slightly confused, but had some hope that someone had come to help them.

Slowly, getting up from his corner, he walked as far as the chain allowed him and listens into the fight. He stood there for a minute before yelping and landing on his butt as the doors spring open. There standing on top of the stairway were three buff looking men, but their skin color was slightly tanned and were wearing helmets with horns.

"Now, what do we have here?"

"They look like people but their skin color…it's different. I wonder if they are from a different…um place."

"Could be Var, but let's inform Oswald about them. They must be good people if those blasted Romans captured them."

Var nodded, "Listen everyone…um, do not fear. We mean no harm. We're going to take you somewhere safe now."

The young child titled his head, not knowing much what the strange dressed man was saying. The only words he did understand were 'no harm' and 'safe' which means these people did save them. He gave a huge grin on his face when the strange men unchained him and the others.

Sadly, when he tries to find his mother and cousins, he finds out that they were killed by the Romans before he was shipped off. The young child was sitting on the upper deck while the strange looking men were navigating the waters with much ease than the Romans did.

 _'Do…they live around here?'_ thought the boy.

That's when one of the strange walked up to him. He took off his helmet and gave him a smile, "Hey there lad, what are you doing here alone?"

The child didn't understand what he was asking so he stayed silent.

"Mm, can't talk yet lad? That's fine. You look quite young. Our Chief has two children, a boy and a girl. The boy, Dagur is about five while the girl, Heather is about to be three. Such a sweat child, Heather is while Dagur is a wild boy – Berserker wild! I bet the Chief is proud to have such a daring lad as an heir…"

As the stranger talked, the young child even though he couldn't understand him listened until they reached to a large island. He followed the strange looking men and spotted a few more in the strange island.

One of them was surrounded by two buff men.

"Chief, we rescued this ship load of women and children from those Romans," said Var. "But their skin color is quite different from us and it would seem like they don't understand Norse."

Oswald nodded, "We will help them with the language in due time. Are there any orphan children in the ship?"

"Aye, about almost all of the children are alone and only about ten women or so," replied Steinmod Audunson.

"Right, gather around the village," ordered Oswald before all of them covered their ears. Oswald sighed, "Looks like Dagur is at it again. I'll be back."

The young boy watched the strange man walked away from them before seeing the other strange men and woman heading to what it looks like the center of the village. One of the strange men stood in the middle of the crowd.

"Listen up you lot! There are orphan children found in a slavery Roman ship that needs parents of their own! If you want the challenge to raise a different skin child, come up here and select a child or two to raise as your own! Be warned, they don't understand our language yet!"

The young boy watched a few couples walked over him and the other African children. They started to pick them up with a smile on their faces before taking them away from him.

He was starting to feel alone…abandon…angry…so many different emotions when he saw two figures standing in front of him. He slightly narrowed his eyes at them, not knowing if he can trust them or not.

"Dear, I know you don't understand us but we would like to adopt you and be our son," said a woman with dark braided hair and has light blue eyes. She gave him a sad look, "I was unfortunate from the gods of Thor that I can't bear a child. It will make me and my husband happy if you say yes to our offer."

The young dark skin boy looked at them and saw the loneliness but hopefulness in their eyes. He looked around to see the other strangers caring for the other African children and seeing that they mean no harm either. He turned back to the woman and gave a slight nod.

"Oh wonderful!" squeaked the woman, happily. "Did you see that Hallmund? He agreed!"

The man standing next to her had curly black hair, his skin was slightly tan and his eyes were light brown. Hallmund gave a small smile, "I saw Unn and I must say this boy is very observant – he'll make a great warrior! What's your name child?"

The young boy smiled a bit, knowing what the strange man was asking.

"Otieno."

"My, what a unique name you have child," said Unn. She patted his head, kindly, "Don't worry, you'll learn our language in no time. Come let's show you your new home, dear."

Otieno titled his head but recognize the words 'new' and 'home' so he grabbed hold onto the woman's hand where she and the man guide him to a wooden building, his new home.

Within a week, Otieno got used to being in his new life. He even got the hang of the new language and would start speaking to his adopted parents.

Not only that but he has a new friend.

His new mother introduced him to her when they visited the Chief's home. He spotted her sitting on the floor, playing with a shield. Her name was Heather and she was only two years old.

He was only a month older than her, but it didn't matter to Otieno nor did it matter to Heather that his skin was a different color. Not like her older brother, Dagur who likes to break things like a mad man that drive their father slightly mad.

"Well, he is a Berserker, Chief. It's in his blood," stated one of the Chief's men.

Otieno was glad that Heather didn't show that craziness like her brother, but someday she will. However, he too would be like that as well since he's a Berserker now. He smiled as he and Heather were playing together without any care of the world.

After four months, Oswald took a leave from his duties as Chief and left his young daughter with Otieno's family while his men took care of his son, Dagur. He sailed away, but never returned and many Berserkers fear the worst; their chief passed on to Valhalla.

Hallmund and Unn didn't know what to say to Heather about her father's disappearance so they decided to raise her until she was old enough to know the truth.

Within the years that passed, Otieno and Heather thought to believe they were siblings. They would train together though Otieno was better using swords while Heather was pretty good using spears.

But with all their training they done, they couldn't fight off the Outcasts when they were sailing with their adopted parents one day. All four of them were captured and were prisoners to Alvin the Treacherous.

One day, they were dragged into the main chamber where Alvin and Savage were looking over at some maps. Alvin looked up before smirking upon seeing his two young prisoners.

"Good, you've brought them."

Otieno glared, "What do you want from us, bastard?!"

Alvin chuckled, evilly, "Dragons boy. I want any army of dragons. And since I don't have the dragon conquer yet – the two of you will help me!"

"What do you mean help you?" asked Heather, softly.

"Hold on Heather, there is no way we're going to help this low life!" hissed Otieno.

Alvin smirked, "Oh but you will…if you want your parents alive, that is."

Heather gasped while Otieno glared at him. The African Berserker gritted his teeth, "…fine, what you want us to do?"

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think? Should I continue or not?**


	2. The Report part 1

**Me: Well…great to see that you guys want me to continue these story idea as I had fun changing this episode; Heather's Report…well of course, it's going to be different title.**

 **So to those who reviewed: Wolfking081, Jackye15 and Mariah – I thank thy.**

 **The rest and new readers, I hope you all enjoy reading this episode…well, it's going to be a two part since this episode is a two part. By the way, who's seen HTTYD 3 yet?**

 **Summary: What if Heather had someone with her…like a brother figure when she was captured by Alvin or when she was looking answers for her missing father. Well, let's find out, shall we? Requested story by the core of justice.**

 **I don't own HTTYD or the characters. The OC belongs to the core of justice.**

"So, how'd we do?" asked Hiccup as he jumped off from Toothless.

"Well…technically you're still the fastest, but someone," said Fishlegs, silently gesturing towards Astrid and Stormfly, "and I won't mention who, is gaining significant ground."

"What?" said Hiccup, "How…How can that be? How can Toothless be getting slower?"

"He's not…Stormfly's getting faster," replied Fishlegs.

Hiccup raised his eyebrow, "Oh, really? Is that so?" before looking over at his rival, "Anything you'd like to share, Astrid?"

"Let's just say…I'm experimenting with what she eats," replied Astrid, smugly. She pets her dragon, "Apparently, it's working…and it's making you mad."

Hiccup shook his head before hearing his distant cousin shouting.

"Whoo! Ha-ha! Whoo! You will not believe what I just found!" sand Snotlout, entering the dragon dome with a large grin on his face.

"A severed head?" asked Tuffnut.

"Our cousin, Lars?" asked Ruffnut.

"Our cousin Lars' severed head?" asked Tuffnut, dumbly.

"Lars died?" asked Fishlegs.

"Who said that?!" snapped Tuffnut.

Hiccup and the others glared at Tuffnut which made him to shut up while Ruffnut hit her twin on the head.

Snotlout made a loud sigh, "Um, excuse me? Do you guys want to see this or not?"

"Okay, Okay…lead the way Snotlout," said Hiccup, jumping onto Toothless.

The others jumped onto their dragons and followed Snotlout to the beach where they found what looked like a wreaked boat.

"Oh, a wreaked boat on Berk? Yeah, that's something new" said Tuffnut, sarcastically.

"Just remember, I saw it first so it's mine," said Snotlout.

Hiccup and Astrid rolled their eyes. All of them jumped out from their dragons where Hiccup lifts the sail cloth to reveal an unconscious girl inside.

"Whoa! Now l like the boat," said Tuffnut.

"Hey, remember, I get to keep her!" said Snotlout.

"Snotlout, you can't say that! She's a person!" snapped Astrid.

"Right?! How lucky is that?" said Snotlout, smugly. He was about to shake the girl up when they heard an angry shout behind them.

Hiccup turned around to see a teenage boy with curly black hair that was held up in a ponytail and green eyes. But what was strange was his dark skin color. He was glaring at them and was holding onto a broken stick that might have been from the wrecked boat.

"Step away from the boat – now!"

"Hey, finders-keepers," snapped Snotlout.

The tan teen gritted his teeth, "My sister is not your bloody property!"

"S-Sister?!"

That's when the girl woke up and looked around to see unfamiliar faces and her adopted brother. She got out from the wrecked boat and walked over to him.

"Otieno, where are we?"

Hiccup stepped forward, "Um, hi there. I can answer that for yea. This small beach is part of Berk. I'm Hiccup Haddock and these are my friends. My cousin is the one that found you."

"Which is me. Snotlout Jorgenson at your service, my dear," said Snotlout, leaning over to her side. He was about to grab her hand to give a kiss, but the hateful glare Otieno give him stopped him from doing so.

That's when Toothless got curious and started sniffing at the unknown girl and boy. The girl yelped before getting pulled behind of the boy who pointed the stick at Toothless.

"Hey, easy there!" said Hiccup, placing his hand over his partner's head. "You two don't have to be afraid. He and the other dragons wouldn't hurt you. This is Toothless."

"Otieno…pleasure to meet you Hiccup."

"Heather. It's…sort of impressive how you can control that dragon."

"Oh please. That's nothing. Watch this," said Snotlout, winking at Heather. "Hookfang, get your butt over here!" The red Monstrous Nightmare gave him a look before flying away.

Heather blinked her eyes while Otieno raised his eyebrow.

Snotlout laughed, "He'll be back. He's such a jokester."

"So, Heather, Otieno…what happened to you?" asked Astrid.

"Our family was on our way home when our boat was attacked by pirates," replied Otieno.

"Oh, I wanna be a pirate! Or a fish cleaner. I'm still on the deciding," said Tuffnut.

"He's he for real, right?" questioned Otieno.

Hiccup sighed, "Just ignore him."

"Continue if you please," said Astrid.

"Well, after the attack, they took us back to our island, laying siege to it," said Heather. She looked down, "Otieno and I were able to escape, but our parents…"

Otieno had a dark look, "They weren't so lucky."

"Stupid pirates! I'm definitely gonna be a fish cleaner!" said Tuffnut.

Hiccup shook his head, "Hey, everything's gonna be okay. My dad's the chief. We'll figure something out, promise. Now let's head back to Berk guys."

Everyone nodded and climbed onto their dragons minus Snotlout.

"Hey, can someone give me a ride back home!" snapped Snotlout as he watched Heather rode behind Astrid while Otieno rode behind Hiccup.

"Ruff! Tuff!" said Hiccup. The twins chuckled mischievous as Snotlout had a slight nervous look on his face.

"Hey, don't forget, we're meeting tomorrow to work on our times," said Astrid before smirking. "Unless you want Stormfly to be the fast one in the Book of Dragons."

Hiccup snorted, "Yeah, that's definitely not gonna happen. We'll be there, okay?"

Astrid had a smug look on her face before looking behind her. "Just hold on. Stormfly is the best dragon and soon the fastest flyer in Berk."

Heather nodded, slowly before yelping as the Deadly Nadder started to fly.

Otieno smirked, "A rather competitive girl. Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Hiccup blushed, "What?! Astrid? My-My girlfriend? Na! She's just a really good friend…we sort of like to compete each other …"

Otieno nodded, "Right…you like her, don't you?"

Hiccup continued to blush as Toothless took them back to Berk. When they land, Hiccup took Heather and Otieno to his father and explained their situation to him. After an hour, Hiccup was leading Otieno to his room and made a small bed for him while Heather stayed with Astrid.

"Sorry, this is all I can offer you," said Hiccup.

"That's fine, no problem," said Otieno. "It was nice of your father to let me stay here. I hope Astrid's parents are alright with Heather being around."

"They will," said Hiccup as he took a sit by his desk. "Until we can find a safe place for you and your sister, consider Berk your home."

"Thanks," murmured Otieno as he looked down to see some sketches. He whistled, "What are these? They're pretty cool!"

"A new saddle for Toothless," replied Hiccup. "We're trying to get some extra speed so we can stay on top of Astrid and Stormfly as you can see she's very competitive."

Otieno laughed a bit, "Yea, I saw…maybe I can help you out?"

"Um – sure!" said Hiccup before the two started working on the designs.

Meanwhile, Astrid was with Stormfly in her small hut by her home. Next to Astrid was a basket full of chicken legs.

"That's right, girl," said Astrid, petting her dragon. "Finish up your chicken. By the time Hiccup figures out this is what's giving you all that energy, he'll be eating our dust."

The Deadly Nadder gave her a small noise before looking at something behind Astrid.

"What is it, girl?" asked Astrid. She turned around and spotted Heather sneaking around. Astrid frowned, "You stay here, girl – hey, Heather! ….Heather?"

The blond Viking had a confuse look before heading back to her home and to the room that her parents gave Heather to use. She took a peek inside and saw Heather asleep. Astrid shook her head before heading to bed.

In the early morning hours, Heather could see her brother with Hiccup at the forge. She walked over to them, "You guys are up early."

"Just want to get the jump on this," said Hiccup, showing her the design that he and Otieno worked on last night. "Your brother gave some pretty good ideas last night so we got up really early to work on it and give a test run."

Heather laughed, "Well, I can see that you found your 'soulmate' brother. As you have not figured it out, Otieno is rather fond of making inventions as well."

"Oh yea, he told me last night and…something else," said Hiccup. "You two aren't really siblings, but rather best friends."

"That's right. He's parents were really good friends to my biological parents," said Heather before looking down, sadly, "They…took me in when my dad never came back."

Otieno coughed, "Well, shall we give this thing a test run or you're going to be late for that teaching class of yours."

Hiccup nodded as the three of them and Toothless headed somewhere to fly. While testing out the new saddle, unknown to the three of them, someone was watching with a slight of jealousy.

Back at the Dragon training arena, Astrid was pacing back and forth, angrily while Fishlegs was grooming his beloved dragon.

"Hookfang, will you just calm down?" snapped Snotlout before turning over to Fishlegs. "Are we training or not?"

"I'm not sure. Astrid, where's Hiccup?" asked Fishlegs.

"Giving a private lesson," murmured Astrid, angrily

"I didn't know he gave private lessons!" said Fishlegs, excitedly. "Can anybody get in on that?"

Astrid snorted, "Apparently just her…"

"Uh-oh! Looks like there's another hen in the rooster house," said Ruffnut.

"Uh-oh. Yeah. Another rooster in the hen house – wait, what?" said Tuffnut.

"Nothing. She thinks I'm jealous, which is completely ridiculous," said Astrid.

"Oh, right, right," said Tuffnut. "Wait – of who? Me? Wait, am I the rooster, or the hen?"

"Trust me. The last thing I am is jealous," assured Astrid.

"Top of the morning, class! How's everyone doing today?" greeted Hiccup after jumping off from Toothless. Otieno and Heather jumped out from the Night Fury as well.

Astrid tapped on her arm, "Oh, nice of you to show up."

"What – oh, right. We were supposed to meet up this morning. I'm sorry Astrid," said Hiccup. "You see, I was with…"

"Oh I know, you were with Heather here, giving a private lesson," said Astrid, coldly.

Otieno noticed the tone of voice that caused him to frown. He steps up, "Actually, Heather was helping us to see if the speed was fast of not. Since Toothless' saddle is only for Hiccup, Heather was riding behind him."

Astrid had a slight dumb look on her face as Snotlout leaned over to her.

"Awkward," whispered Snotlout. Astrid gritted her teeth before punching him on his guts while Heather was looking around the arena.

"So this is your Dragon Training Academy," said Heather in awe.

"That's right," said Hiccup as he walked over to her. "We've been training the dragons to become part of our everyday lives."

"Impressive," murmured Otieno.

"And it all goes right in here," said Fishlegs, showing them a leather book with a dragon symbol on the front. "I'm kind of the log keeper…well log master, really."

"He writes down what Hiccup tells him to," said Snotlout, leaning over to Heather. He stepped away from her when he heard Otieno growled at him.

"Hey, I give my own spin, thank you very much," said Fishlegs.

"Can we see it?" asked Heather.

Fishlegs was about to hand over the book to Heather, when Astrid took the book from him.

"I'll take that, thank you. If you would excuse us," said Astrid as she took Hiccup's arm and dragged him to the other side of the arena. "Hiccup, I don't think we should be showing them all our dragon secrets."

"Astrid, it's fine," assured Hiccup.

Astrid crossed her arms, "I just don't trust them – and you shouldn't either!"

"And why shouldn't I trust them Astrid? It's not like they are from a rival village," said Hiccup before lifting his eyebrow, "Is it because of his different skin color?"

"Wha – No! No, of course not…I don't know," said Astrid.

"Well, trust me," said Hiccup before starting the class.

Afterwards, Heather went with the other teens while Otieno did his own investigation. He decided to stick around with Hiccup and see if he can spill some beans about someone.

"So, ever heard about an Outcast named Alvin?" asked Otieno, helping Hiccup in the forge.

"Alvin? Yea, I know him. He attacked Berk about a few months back, wanting to take over Berk," replied Hiccup. "Why are you asking?"

"I heard a few things about that man from the…pirates a few nights ago," said Otieno. "They said…that he was somewhat um…a mad man?"

Hiccup snorted, "You can say that again. After seeing that you can train the dragons, he's been determine to learn on how to do it as well. He's been trying to get me to join him and teach the outcasts on how to 'control' the dragons."

"And you're not afraid that he'll hurt your dad?" asked Otieno.

"Na, my father is pretty strong. There's a reason why nobody messes with him," said Hiccup.

Otieno chuckled a bit, "Yea, I can see that."

"Mind if you can go to my room and find Astrid's axe design? It should be by Toothless' rock bed," requested Hiccup.

"Sure, be back in a sec," said Otieno. He dashed over to Hiccup's home and ran up to his room to find Heather looking at the Book of Dragons. He snatched the book away from her, "What are you doing?!"

"What do you think, Otieno? Now hand me that book," snapped Heather.

Otieno shook his head, "Don't you think this might be a bad idea? We could get help here. They have the dragons, not them. Berk could help us save our parents!"

Heather gritted her teeth, "And risk for them to get hurt? I don't think so, Otieno. It was my fault that we got caught so it's my duty to redeem it! Now give me that book!"

Otieno sighed before placing the book back under Hiccup's bed. "There has to be another way to save them. And I think telling Hiccup might be good."

"And I say it's too risky," argued Heather. "I read that a Deadly Nadder is pretty good. I might be able to control it. I could use her to take the book and give it to Alvin."

Otieno lifted his eyebrow, "Why not use the Night Fury? Toothless is much faster and is practically invisible in the dark."

Heather sighed, "Problem is Toothless' saddle. I don't know how to work the gears for the tailfin…do you, brother?"

Otieno opened his mouth before closing it. The dark skin teen sighed, "Just…Just don't do anything stupid, please."

Heather nodded before heading out from Hiccup's room. Otieno shook his head before going to Hiccup's desk and spotted Astrid's axe design. He grabbed it and returned to the forge to continue to help Hiccup.

Meanwhile, at Stormfly's hut, Heather was walking nervously towards her. She took a deep breath, "Okay, approach the Deadly Nadder, slowly…ah! Right, spines…just like the book said," as she was walking in front of Stormfly, "Stay in the blind spot…I hear you like that."

As Heather was about to pet Stormfly, a shout stopped her.

"What are you doing with my dragon?!" snapped Astrid, marching over to her.

"Huh, you really like to sneak up on people," said Heather, innocently.

Astrid crossed her arms, "Only the ones who deserve it – and don't give me your innocent routine!"

Heather smiled, "I wouldn't think of it. You're way too smart for that, Astrid," before walking away but stopped, "By the way I think your dragon likes me. See you later, Stormfly."

Astrid growled as Stormfly gave a rub on her head. The blonde Viking glared at her partner, "Really? Where's the loyalty?"

Later in the night, Astrid was taking out her frustration by throwing her worn out axe at the trees once again. "I think your dragon likes me." Ah! No one messes with me and my friends!"

That's when she spotted both Heather and Otieno running towards the beach. Feeling suspicious about them, Astrid followed them and hid behind a large boulder. After a few minutes passed, Astrid was about to leave when a ship came to view and someone came out, someone familiar.

"Wait a moment – is that Savage!" whispered Astrid.

"What have you both learned about the dragons?" asked Savage.

"Lots, Savage," said Heather.

"But only on how the dragons can live peacefully with the humans," countered Otieno. "It doesn't look like they are teaching them on how to fight."

Savage narrowed his eyes, "You don't say boy. And you girl?"

"…there's something they do have that might make Alvin very happy," murmured Heather, ignoring Otieno's glare.

"Go on, I'm listening," said Savage.

"They have a book, a Book of Dragons," continued Heather. "It's got everything in it about dragons…everything Alvin could hope to learn about controlling dragons."

"But fighting," said Otieno, darkly.

Savage frowned, "Where's this book?"

"We don't have it – yet! But I promise we will," assured Heather. "We just need a little more time to get it."

Savage sighed, "Alvin isn't known for his patience! He won't be happy having to wait, girl!"

"Please," Heather begged, "You have to trust me! When we get back to Outcast Island with the book, the wait will be worth it…"

Suddenly they heard a rock falling. Otieno looked around before spotting a large boulder not too far from them. He narrowed his eyes before looking back at Savage, "We better go. We don't want to alert the villagers."

Savage nodded before leaving the island in his ship.

Meanwhile, Hiccup had fallen asleep on the kitchen table as he and Otieno were working more inventions before Otieno decided he was going to sleep, leaving Hiccup alone with Toothless downstairs. The auburn teen was in deep sleep when a loud bang and pain woke him up.

"OW! WHAT -! Astrid, why would you do that?" said Hiccup before frowning, "What are you doing here?"

"Saving our butts!" replied Astrid, "I just saw Heather and Otieno talking to Savage! They're working with the Outcasts!"

"What? Otieno's upstairs, sleeping. Did you even check to see if Heather is asleep at your home?" said Hiccup, half asleep.

"Um, well no, I didn't check," said Astrid, dumbly as she didn't thought of that. She grabbed Hiccup's hand, "Let's go see if Otieno is indeed asleep."

They walked upstairs to Hiccup's room to see Otieno asleep in his handmade bed on the floor. Hiccup glared at Astrid before dragging her downstairs.

"See? He's asleep and I bet Heather is as well," whispered Hiccup before sighing, "Astrid, don't you think it's possible you saw something else? I mean it's pretty dark out there."

Astrid crossed her arms, "I know what I saw. Those two are not who you think they are!

"So, who are they, then?" questioned Hiccup, seriously.

"I-I don't know – nobody knows!" snapped Astrid. "They just mysteriously washed up on our beach. You don't find that a bit strange?"

Hiccup sighed, "I guess…I don't know. They say that their ship was attack by pirates and their whole island is under siege…they sound pretty sincere what happened to them."

Astrid gritted her teeth, "The only thing 'under siege' is your brain! You're not thinking clearly!"

"Oh, really? Me?" said Hiccup, darkly. What Astrid said reminded Hiccup the days when everyone was cruel to him, even his father.

"Hiccup, the Outcasts could be attacking any minute!" said Astrid.

"Astrid, if they are, then we will be ready to defend our home," assured Hiccup. "But there's one thing I know, it's this…Heather and Otieno is not working for the Outcasts."

-Outcast Island, night-

"Interesting…there's really no rhyme or reason to that thing, is there? Just catches fire at will?" said Alvin, rubbing his beard.

"That's why we need the book! She says everything the boy knows is documented in its pages," said Savage. "If we have it, we can control any dragon."

"Eh? Then why aren't I holding this book in me hand?" questioned Alvin, angrily.

"You will be," said Savage, backing away a bit.

"Good! Because your life depends on it," said Alvin before leaving.

Savage sighed, "I hate it when he says that…"

Back at Berk, Hiccup was looking around before spotting his father. He walked up to him, "Hey, dad, have you seen the book?"

"You'll have to be more specific, son," said Stoick.

Hiccup sighed, "The Book of Dragons, the one under my bed. I can't find it anywhere."

Stoick was about to say something when the door swing open, revealing a furious Astrid. She gritted her teeth, "She's gone! 'Little Miss Innocent' stole my dragon!"

"What?!"

Hiccup and Astrid looked behind to see a shocked Otieno.

"Wait, you're not with your sister?" wondered Astrid.

"What – No! And I told her not to do something stupid!" said Otieno.

"Come on, let's get the others," said Hiccup before looking over to Otieno, "Where's she heading?"

After telling Hiccup where Heather was going, Hiccup round up the others and begin trailing Heather to Outcast Island. Without her dragon, Astrid rode with Hiccup while Otieno is riding with the twins.

"Oh, this is bad. This is bad, this is bad, this is so bad!" said Fishlegs, dramatically. "I-If Alvin gets the book…"

"He won't," said Hiccup before looking down, "Heather…I can't believe it."

Snotlout snorted, "Me either. How could she walk away from this?"

Otieno gave another furious glare at Snotlout before looking over at Hiccup. "Look, she was desperate. She believes it was her fault that the outcasts captured us. She would go any length to save our parents…please go easy on her."

Hiccup nodded while Astrid stayed silent, but was furious inside.

"Astrid, look…" started Hiccup.

"Save it," interrupted Astrid. "You can apologize when you get me my dragon back, deal?"

"Right! We can't let her reach to Outcast Island at any cost!" said Hiccup. That's when Astrid spotted Stormfly pretty far from them. But she can also see that Heather didn't know how to fly on a dragon.

"Hang on, Astrid. Let's see how Toothless' speed is now," said Hiccup as he shifted gears to the tailfin. He was excited to see that he was getting closer to Stormfly, but that's when Hiccup spotted Heather holding a bag of… "I-Is that chicken? Is that what you've been…?"

Astrid glared at him, "Really? You wanna talk about that now?"

Hiccup sighed, "I'm gonna pull right above her! Get ready!"

Astrid stood up as Toothless got close to Stormfly. "Okay, okay…hold him steady…" she said before jumping off from Toothless and grabbed hold onto Stormfly's tail. "Going somewhere? Stormfly! Tail flip!"

The Deadly Nadder flipped her tail causing Astrid to land on Stormfly's back.

Tuffnut whistled, "This is gonna be awesome!"

Fishlegs got close to Hiccup, "Uh, Hiccup? I really hate to be the voice of doom, but we just crossed into Outcast water!"

"Hey, Astrid?! You might wanna move this along!" shouted Hiccup.

"Give me a minute! She's stronger than she looks!" argued Astrid as she was fighting with Heather.

Otieno gritted his teeth, "Heather! Stop this at once!"

That's when they were over Outcast Island and a few outcasts spotted them. They ran over to the catapults and loaded the rocks in them. "Incoming! Fire!"

"Astrid! / Heather!" shouted Hiccup and Otieno.

"Don't you EVER…touch…my dragon…AGAIN!" shouted Astrid, hitting Heather and caused her to fall from Stormfly, including the Dragon book.

"I'm going after the girl!" shouted Snotlout, happily.

"I'm going after the book!" shouted Hiccup.

Snotlout caught Heather with a smug look on his face, but got some cold shiver from his spine. He looked back to see Otieno glaring at him.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was getting closer onto getting the book. "Come on, bud! We need to get that book! Come on! Come on – Ah! Nooo!" he said, dodging an incoming boulder. With a disappointed sigh, Hiccup flew back to his friends.

"Please tell me you got it," said Fishlegs.

Hiccup looked down, "I…was too late. Alvin has the Book of Dragons."

 **-Break Line-**

 **What you guys think?  
Next chapter: The Report pt. 2**


	3. AN - Important

**Hey there my readers, sorry for the long update.**

 **The reason is cause my old laptop needed to be fix as the fan was damaged and so right now it's being fix and I have no idea when I'll be getting it back.** **As how I'm able to update this AN is cause not too long ago, my mom got me a new laptop but this one doesn't have Word just yet. Hopefully, I'll be able to buy it soon...maybe around next month or so.** **Luckily, I was able to copy my stories in a USB drive and in Google documents (well some) and I'm working on the ones in Google documents which are:**

 **Gx! Duel Prince Chapter 11: Duel Tennis of Youth  
** **Gx! Reunion chapter 13 and chapter 14**  
 **Magical Twins chapter 6**  
 **Raised Differently chapter 6**  
 **Changing Fate chapter 16**  
 **More than Life chapter 11  
Child of the Night: The Report pt. 2  
Vestroia's Light**

 **If you guys have any ideas for any of this stories while I'm working on them, let me know. Also, I have limited time on working on my stories as I have been getting a lot of pain on my lower back which it was diagnosed sciatica but I wasn't told (dunderhead pain assistant doctors) so I'm waiting for another pain doc to get a second opinion...I just hope I can last that long if not - ER visit once again!**

 **No news about the gastric bypass surgery just yet or the removal of the liver tumor.**


End file.
